<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something interesting by evansjade356</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850289">Something interesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansjade356/pseuds/evansjade356'>evansjade356</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, Canon Relationships, False Identity, I Am New To This, I dont know if this counts as canon divergence, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansjade356/pseuds/evansjade356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange new enemy has appeared and seems to want nothing more than the frustration of others. How will Vale react to this new threat?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The new stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I don't own anything except my OCs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Italics: thoughts </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold: emphasis</b>
</p><p> 'Apostrophe': character reading/ repeat quotes</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ozpin was sitting on his desk looking at his computer and ordering some files. Just random documents he had to fill for the exchange students.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> It had been a stressful day, first, one team decided to make a dust rocket that was, to put it kindly, a hassle to deal with. After the team cleaned what was left of the desks, the rest of the students decided to start a "food war". <b>Finally,</b> after all that Ozpin had to finish looking through the documents of the new exchange students and making sure they were in order.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"At this pace<b>,</b> I should be done in about 15 or so minutes," he said, trying to look on the bright side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Suddenly his screen flickered blue and grey. At first, he merely raised an eyebrow. But then it started flickering on and off until finally showing a picture of a young man.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man in question was seemingly in his late twenties with a light tan and an average-looking height. He was dressed in a dark purple lab coat with safety glasses on his forehead and black pants. His most peculiar features were his silver eyes that shined like the moon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man was very close to the screen as if adjusting a camera." Well hello there professor Ozma or Ozpin if you uh prefer, how do you do?” he said with a smile as if talking to a king. “Wait can you hear me?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How did-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh so you can, well judging by the facial expression you want to know how I knew your real name don't ya" he interrupted with a grin. "Well don't you worry my friend all will be revealed? You see I've been watching you from the shadows. And before you think I'm working for Salem I'll tell you I am not. AND I WILL NEVER WORK FOR ANYONE! Hehe. Because I hate working for people in general. Or well uh actually I haven't even told you you are -I mean <b>my</b> name yet have I?."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, but-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well then greetings my name is uhh, well I can’t remember but you can call me Sam," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, Mr.Sam let me speak, please .”Ozpin said before he could be interrupted again ”Now could you explain why you are here?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> "Well if you <b>have</b> to know I was merely going to warn you of the dangers I'm releasing into Vale!! HEHE HE!!!!!!!" said Sam with a playful voice. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Ozpin said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I am releasing monsters into Vale from other universes. You see peace makes people weak and since Salem is going to attack soon I thought I should interrupt her little plans" Sam said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Other universes?" Ozpin asked, not quite believing what he was saying.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"YESSSS!! You might not believe it but I've perfected the art of universe travel right here in my very home!! And now I will release the monsters of those worlds into Remnant HA HA  HA this’ll be so much fun!!!" Sam said with a squeal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I find this very hard to believe-” said Ozpin before being interrupted.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ah but before you keep talking you should know that I am not going to be completely unfair. I will show you which monster is which so your students can prepare for them!!" Sam said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And why would I send my students instead of professional huntsmen?" Ozpin asked calmly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"To prepare them in case you send them towards Salem, but mostly for my own amusement. And don't pretend like you're not the type of person to do that. Also if you don't comply I will release worse monsters and reveal your secret. Anyways I will um release the first 3 monsters in two days so prepare and see you later." Sam said and then Ozpin's screen turned back to normal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"This is going to be a long week" Ozpin sighed and went back to finish looking through the transcripts. <em> What am I going to do now? </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this helped set the scene please review</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions with no real answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I don't own anything except my OCs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Italics: thoughts </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold: emphasis</b>
</p><p> 'Apostrophe': character reading/ repeat quotes</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"And after he sent the message he left and my screen went back to normal and now I have new files on my computer," said Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"While I doubt he has 'control over the multiverse'I believe his knowledge should not be overlooked," said James.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, I don't know if this is serious but if it is or not we should try to at least be safe and look for him in Vale. He knew the Queen and said he does not wish to work for her. Maybe you could have the guards around to look for this young man, he could be a potential ally?" Ozpin asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And he said the Queen is planning an attack on Vale. With the Vital Festival coming up it would make sense, to hurt us at a time where we are celebrating peace and prosperity would possibly send a message" James said to himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well you've already brought your soldiers here, maybe they could find him? While I did disagree with bringing them I do think that perhaps they could be of help here," asked Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'll have my men look for him yes. How he knows this could be vital to the future of remnant" said James.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ahh I've almost forgotten about the files he sent me, he said the monsters will supposedly be released in two days maybe we should look at them, id Ozpin, powering on his computer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well let's see their pictures, four of them,  I do not think it's a virus then again he has already hacked your computer so he might not want to do that," said James.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ozpin read "'Hello I these are so the rules so you're not confused 1.) the number of monster i sent you Will be radom y will usualy be 3 or more so be careful 2.) The files will tell you the important informarion in abilities and stuf 3.) I will be arround those fights and will record and will give them a new ability that is not in the files sometines4.) Finally, I will tell you which teamsfight if you do not compliment what I do iill attack'" Ozpin finished and drank from his hot chocolate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well that was poorly written but we should look at the other files the first is 'Pocket Monster Shedinja' bug and ghost, ability wonder guard only super-effective attacks hurt….? This shows stats like in a video game" said James.</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's keep looking," said Ozpin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_______________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After some time both James and Ozpin finished reading the files. They didn't understand them very well but still studied them carefully. The files contained information of magical monsters which were all from the same universe in which humans capture them in small containers and have them battle. They were both confused and baffled when they read this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first monster was Shedinja, a bug husk-like creature that was the supposed empty shell of another monster. It had an ability 'Wonder Guard' that protects it from attacks that are not super effective. The files explained what super effective meant and how types worked. It had multiple attacks called 'moves' and they were called 'Slash', 'Shadow Ball', 'Double Team, ''Toxic', 'Thief', and 'Dig'. There is a rumor that the hole in its back will steal the soul of whoever looks at it but it has been debunked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The other was Ninjask, the monster that Shedinja comes from. It was a flying bug that looked like a cicada with a mask. Its ability was 'Speed boost' that makes it faster over time and a hidden ability called 'Infiltrator' that 'passes through defenses, substitutes, barriers, etc and strikes'. Its moves were 'Swords Dance', 'Leech Life', 'Screech', ' Aerial Ace', 'Fury Cutter' and 'Fury Swipes'. It is so fast it is invisible.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The other monster was an orange rabbit with a long tail that looked like a lightning bolt and black marks on its back. Its name is Raichu and was apparently a mouse. It has the ability 'static' which paralyzes when making contact as well as a hidden ability called 'lightning rod' that causes electric attacks to target it, nullifying the attack and boosting the ‘special attack’. Its moves were 'Thunder', 'Volt Switch” "Focus Blast" "Knock Off" "Iron Tail" and "Nuzzle". It is apparently capable of storing electricity in its cheeks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The file explained what their "types" were and what they meant. Their "types" allowed them to resist or be immune to certain energy or physically based attacks while also making them vulnerable to other "types".</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> "Well, it appears he is not very reliable on telling us what these mean. The "moves" seem like attacks but they don't explain what they do and apart from their names." Said James irritatedly </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It appears as if he either does not want to give too much information or is bad at giving information. I believe the former over the latter though so let's not put too much trust in him." Said Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With this in mind, they decided to send some soldiers to search the streets. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Different perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I don't own anything except my OCs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Italics: thoughts </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold: emphasis</b>
</p><p> 'Apostrophe': character reading/ repeat quotes</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any description of who we are looking for? "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Grey-haired, grey-eyed man with dark skin and purple coat. According to Specialist Schnee Ironwood needs this man for.... Some reason."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Razz Shams and Glade Merich were patrolling the area, they had pale skin and brown eyes though Razz had red hair and Glade had green hair. They had standard Atlesian armor with a standard gun carried by most soldiers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were stationed however they were given additional instructions to look for someone by their superior Winter Schnee. The street they were patrolling was pretty barren with a few people here and there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In all honesty, I find it strange that they did not call the police for this," said Razz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps they're keeping it a secret," said Glade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In any case, we are just supposed to patrol the area so it seems like we won't need to do much"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly I hope we get our break soon. Could you tell me what time it is?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's 11:46"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Very well then," Glade said before turning the corner and spotting a suspicious moving figure going into an alley.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Glade you saw that too, right?" Said Razz walking cautiously.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Was that.....?' Though Glade."Hmmm"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They headed for the alley and found the exact man Winter was looking for.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sir we are going to ask you to step out of the alley and put your hands in the air. Failure to comply will result in grave penalty." They both said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aw man, it's <strong>happeniiiing</strong>! Already! ALREADY! not even 2 days and already people are talking of me and are becoming too invested in ME and......" His speech degenerated into nonsensical mumbles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sir do not force is to use force," said Razz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, why Was I blessed with the same abilities as my niece <strong>WHY</strong>! Well, similar abilities.... Wait do I have a niece? I mean that whole portal thing....." his mumbles were beginning to irritate them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Glade hold him down"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Glade approached him the man yelled out "Wait you're not even supposed to <strong>exist</strong>! Like only in this world do both of y-" the man was interrupted by both guards pointing their guns at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uh oh.... well uh <strong>Fake Out!!</strong> " he screamed and lunged at them...... And clapped the air in front of them causing them to flinch and fall back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "<strong>Ha</strong> ha! " he said running off and disappearing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh what was that," said Razz shaking his dizziness off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seems like his semblance makes him fast." Said Glade still surprised. "We need to report this." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After returning to Winter about their findings both soldiers were dismissed and returned to patrol the area. After their shifts, they were dismissed and replaced by the night time guards so they made their way to their assigned base</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"At least this was an eventful day," said Razz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I agree to come to Vale for the first time was refreshing, to say the least," said Glade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The scenery back in Atlas feels .... a little too mechanical if that makes sense." Said Razz looking around.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't say I disagree with you there, interesting to so many faunus around." Said Glade also looking outside from his bunk bed. "I wonder if they are as mistreated as they are in Atlas I have heard they are not in the best conditions there but since I have not seen many around I cannot say."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps- " before Razz could finish an explosion from the television interrupted. "What in the...?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Glade looked to the tv and saw some teens fighting a giant robot. The model looked like one to the new Paladin models.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At least, we weren't there.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think these characters if i use right are going to make this story a little more interesting i wonder if anyone can tell what fairy tale they came from<br/>(Edit: the first rime i made this chapter it seemed like they where in a car but that would not have made much sense if they where in the milirary so I changed it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Attempt At Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I don't own anything except my OCs.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Italics: thoughts </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bold: emphasis</b>
</p><p> 'Apostrophe': character reading/ repeat quotes</p><p>
  <b>_______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Cinder was on the roof of some buildings. She needed to get do the CCT tower as fast as she could. </p><p>"How long do I have?"</p><p> </p><p>"We should probably be home by midnight to be safe." Said, Mercury.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll keep my eye on the clock."</p><p> </p><p>She ran through the roofs and knocked all of the guards out. All was going well. However the elevator was being used, she had to hide.</p><p> </p><p>"Is anyone there? Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>She could easily kill Little Red but she did not want to draw in more attention than she needed. She had to play it smart.</p><p> </p><p>She rose from her hiding place- and was interrupted by an explosion from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>A strange man came crawling from the hole into the hole with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah don't I love to dramatically break-in into places? That was rhetorical by the way."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" said Ruby. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, my name doesn't matter aaaaaand the other lady escaped. Dam." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood came through the elevator just as he finished his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and he is here aw man" </p><p> </p><p>' Is it him? The man who hacked the computer Ozpin's computer?'</p><p> </p><p>"Sir I will only ask you once put your hands in the air and surrender peacefully," he said in a calm assertive voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's you I am not interested in you but I guess I can uh add some space? I guess. Oh and you are both trapped here heh Reflect is the best" He said.</p><p> </p><p>"Rai!" Said a yellow mouse Ironwood knew was called Raichu.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways it's time you two get a lesson or two about yourselves! Go Ninjask and Shedinja, fury cutter!" He yelled throwing two colorful capsules to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Ninjask and Shedinja came out in a flash of light and immediately dashed towards both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Ninjask disappeared and shading went head first. </p><p> </p><p>"I got this sir," said Ruby. With Crescent Rose, she fired a shot that hit the husk monster precisely knocking it back... But nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What was that?" </p><p> </p><p>"That my friend is Wonder Guard only super-effective hits will damage it," he said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could and respond a shot from behind her caught her attention. Ninjask had dodged a bullet before he could cut her.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not let you harm a student," said Ironwood, his eyes narrowing. He fired Due Justice at the man with both shots missing as the man evaded.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Raichu use Agility to get close to Ruby then use Nuzzle on her!" The man said while running towards Ironwood.</p><p> </p><p>The man-"<strong>STOP </strong>CALLING ME THE MAN! Call me<strong> Sam.</strong> She is going to be <strong>told</strong> my name anyways and it's pretty obvious who I am!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what?" Sair Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh never mind," said Sam. He pulled out his knife and sliced at Ironwood's stomach taking some of his aura. Shedinja shot a Shadow Ball at him which he blocked.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was surrounded by both Raichu and Ninjask who were moving faster than she could! Just as she dodged a Fury Cutter Raichu hit her with Nuzzle. At the moment they made contact she felt a painful surge of electricity all over her body making her fall to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Hah take that paralysis #&amp;;$&amp;! Man, I need to use their other a- OOWW /÷*$ you &amp;+#" yelled Sam as Ironwood hit him in the head with the butt of Due Justice. He ran towards her shooting both pocket monsters.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, what did he say?" Ruby said weakly. She got up with her scythe and tried to move but she felt... slow. </p><p> </p><p>"Ninjask use your Aerial Ace" </p><p> </p><p>Ninjask disappeared and sliced at her from behind taking a good chunk out of her aura.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah, do it again!"  Yelled Sam as he threw glowing red knives at them that came out of nowhere. "Man I need to get more of these cool abilities"</p><p> </p><p>Just as the knives disappeared into the ground, Ironwood pulled her up and covered her protectively into his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok one down now I can do what I uh came here for heh," he said panting slightly." So uh Ruby why did you decide to ah become a huntress. Is it just because your family is doing it? Is it because you want to protect others? Why huh?" As he said this he looked into her eyes, with his glowing a bright silver.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh I-I wanted to because my mom was one she was the most super mom ever and Well I just wanted to be like her," she said in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh ok in that's boring but I can work with that. Guys return!"</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out the capsules and as they opened the Pokemon returned in a flash of red light.</p><p> </p><p>"We"ll meet again soon bye Ruby Rose!" He said in an almost cheery voice. He looked at Ruby in deep thought before returning back to the hole he left on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Ironwood stood there confused at the events that just transpired. So many questions from just that brief encounter. He would answer them later first.....</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Rose can you stand on your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh I can try," she said. As she tried to stand electricity shot around her and was caught before she could fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry will take you to the infirmary to recover, when you finish we will need you to answer some questions for us" said Ironwood calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh thanks a lot, sir" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am using Grammarly now </p><p>Also, I have no idea where Glade and Razz came from I know their last name is half of the names of some fairy tale characters from Grimm's fairy tales</p><p>And this is my first fight scene!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Obvious Unnoticed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't own anything except my OCs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Italics: thoughts</p><p> </p><p>Bold: emphasis</p><p> </p><p> 'Apostrophe': character reading/ repeat quotes and sound effects</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________</p><p> </p><p>"They were here…Ozpin, they were here!" Said Ironwood slamming his hand down on the desk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> "Yes, we know! Thank you, James." Said Glynda.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So you are aware! Now, what are we going to do about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" Said Ironwood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'Ding'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The chime of the elevator interrupted their argument.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Sorry, if I'm interrupting..." Said Ruby timidly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's fine Ms. Rose," said Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ruby, I would like you to know that what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could. Though I do apologize for allowing you to get hurt " Said Ironwood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, it's fine sir I was just caught by surprise that's all."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that… transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add," said Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Asked Glynda.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I… I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. She was wearing all black and stuff and she was light-skinned or something but we were attacked before I could fight her with that weird guy." Said Ruby rubbing her arm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Based on her description it seems like the exact same woman we fought the night before," Glynda said thoughtfully.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I do remember her saying something about a video out somewhere in the southeast of the kingdom. Do you maybe think she is part of the White Fang?" Glynda raised an eyebrow at this.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's too soon to make conclusions so I am uncertain," said Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What about the man, Sam, does he seem familiar?" asked Ironwood </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, he didn't he just asked if why I wanted to be a huntress and said he can work with it or something."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hmm very well then Ruby. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ok thanks," said Ruby with a faint smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And Miss Rose, please try and be… discreet about this matter."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The elevator dinged as it left leaving the three to continue.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>" Well, there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate whatever stands in our way." Said Ozpin.</p><p> </p><p>Glynda    shows her obvious disdain"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di- "</p><p> </p><p>"Glynda!" Interrupted Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, he does."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Both of you are right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. That being said idleness is not going to help and if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we must be careful. Send your troops but you make sure it does not cause too much suspicion. " said Ozpin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you Ozpin "</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Glynda sighed" We better not regret this"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Now Glynda remember when the situation is unknown always look around" </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>"That was a risky move." Said Weiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, I think you did okay." Said Blake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I hope so." Said Ruby.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hmmm oh, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Said Yang. She grabbed a cylindrical package and a box from her bed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What's that?" Asked Ruby.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I don't know where the other one came from but it's addressed to you. I thought we could open it together!" Said Yang.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh wow! Mail!" Said Ruby with a grin.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang opened the first package. Nothing came out so she shook it. Out came a cylinder that popped up into a cute corgi.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Zwei!" Yelled Ruby.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He sent a dog?" Exclaimed Blake.</p><p> </p><p>"In the mail?" Said Weiss equally as confused.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Your father or your dog?" Asked blame, Blake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are you telling me that this mangy… chubby… mutt is going to be with us fowever? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adowable!" Said Weiss with the kindest smiles anyone ever saw from her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Please keep it away from my stuff"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ok well, what about the other package?" Asked Ruby.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh right let's see here" she opened the box and inside was a letter, a strange glass kitchen knife, a scabbard, a  flashlight, and a strange primitive-looking scroll.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Let me read this" Weiss said taking the note."Ahem' Dear Ruby hello I am the one you fought yesterday you're lucky I was holding back. I know this seems confusing but don't worry I'm fixing your world. By that, I don't mean stopping the bad guy's no this is more complicated than that. Look I can't explain everything but what I can tell you is that big things are happening I might stop some if they're easy enough for me but don't expect anything grand I will be mostly your enemy but from time to time might help with something else. I have a very powerful "semblance" so don't try to get rid of me if I do something bad. Well thinking about it's so powerful you'll want to "Sue" me(heh). I know this doesn't help but I only want you to know the basics. Stay safe and don't stop being yourself. Forever your Sam' Ummm"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What was that? Was this like a love letter or something? What did he mean by"big things"? " Asked Blake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't know and what's all this stuff he gave you? I don't want my sister being near a creep like that " Asked Yang.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh hold on 'PS. No this isn't a love letter quit acting like your parents are related, Yang'"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well that's rude," said Yang crossing her arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"But back to the issue, he said big things are coming what do you think he meant by-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The intercom interrupted her" Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Umm, what do we do about him?" Asked Blake pointing at Zwei.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Said Weiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Look, there's a letter! 'Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang.'" Yang shook the can until all the dog food fell out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What is he supposed to do with that?" Asked Weiss confused. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A can opener falls from the package, hitting Zwei in the head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Said yang</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you." Said Weiss. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As team RWBY left she looked mischievously at Zwei.</p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Team RWBY left their rooms to the amphitheater and saw professor Ozpin and Glynda.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Ozpin was giving his speech Ruby looked at the items from the box.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The knife was weird looking in her opinion because glass is weaker than metal unless it's not glass. its handle had a small imprint of the word "reveal" on its sides. The scabbard seemed normal but upon closer inspection, it seemed like it was also a gun. <em> Seems like this guy appreciates dual-use weapons too! </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She grabbed the flashlight and shined it to her hand she pressed the red button and it sent a relatively bright light. She turned it off and pressed the green button and it charged before giving a big flash.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She checked the "scroll". The screen showed a bunch of little things like "treasure", "moon phase" and a bunch of other weird things. There was a "return to spawn point" button but decided not to mess with it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Ozpin finished his speech she put the things in a pocket backpack with her <b>companion.</b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"This is great! We just need a mission in the southeast!" Exclaimed Ruby</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and continue investigating at night!" Said Yang.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Team RWBY went into the mission room and looked for a mission that wasn't taken</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Let's look for a search and destroy mission," said Weiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" said Ruby.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And, it's in the southeast," said Blake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ruby wrote her name on the hologram but was declined. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Aw man not for first year's"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Any other ideas?" Asked Yang.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We mail ourselves there!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, that's one option" Said Ozpin startling Ruby who yelped after hearing his voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too much for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. I have the sneaking suspicion that you four will make your way there no matter which job you choose."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Whatever makes you say that? heh" said Ruby nervously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hehe," Ruby didn't know how to respond to that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I doubt I'll ever find the answers. So perhaps instead of breaking the rules why don't we bend them" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ozpin typed something on his scroll, and the hologram showed they were accepted for the mission.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>We won't let you down, sir. Thank you, professor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Do not thank me for this. You are strong as a team and I can tell you have grown well. However, that only carries you so far. Stay close to each other and your huntsman. If he finds you to be inadequate expect to be sent back to Beacon."</p><p>————</p><p>The team went outside looking for the right bullhead</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I guess that could have been worse. But it's true what he said."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey is that team CFVY?" A random student said</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey Velvet are you okay? Why did your mission take so long did something happen?" Asked Blake.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh no uh nothing happened it's just… never mind. Don't worry you guys are strong you can handle whatever it is you have" said Velvet before leaving.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That was… weird well let's not keep our huntsman waiting!!" said Yang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally managed to make a chapter i hpe whoever reads this is enjoying it so far im not the.best as you can tell. Oh and remember "Beware of being unaware because ignorance is not always bliss."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>